


Shori the hybrid yuatja

by Sasori13



Category: Predator
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13
Summary: Shori a child who was sick as an infant was given the transfusion of yautja’s blood, her adoptive parents were there in the beginning of her life and never let her forget her biological mother a ceremonial plate honoring her mother





	1. Chapter 1

Shori at a young age stayed with Samira yuatja woman when dealing with younglings many jept them strapped to ther back until the kid’s wake, shori was the talk of all many wanted to touch questioning if she took yuatja’s milk well” samira nods “she at first she had difficulty, but eventually she did” shori woke as she turned two, samira’s mate was shocked at how many Times shori would tug on his dread “shori that hurt young one let’s help adjust equipment” She smiled tries walking on his ship she sat on the floor watching “this is a combistick one day you will wield this and i shall teach you” shori got up as she touched it smiling he picked her up and showed her each weapon

Everyday the he show her, as shori got a bit older when ever a storm hit she find a way to curl under samira, as shori turned four she woke wanting to be a hunter the elder elder hunter her father was teaching students how to use the combistick, elite hunger got ready as she wanted to go a hunter took his tracking dog shori smiled “barutan you taking them to hunt?” He nod “may you hunt be successful” she put her fist to her chest as he did the same.

She watched as hunters marched wiives wished luck the elder stood watching shori stared “i want to hunt”..i’m strong” the elder stared “we shall start” she smiled “how old is daddy?” He stared “old very very old” she nod “ohhhh...I will make mommy and daddy happy” he nod

Soon shori was to use a stick practicing her form the first time she accidentally let go and it foew hitting a hunter in the back causing him to sharl, shori hid “sorry” he noticed walking forward “youngling you must have a better grip this is your lifeline in case your opponent attacks” she nod “yes sir” she continues to practice samira watched the elder stared “she’s persistence she will be a fine huntress, she will endure many” shori twisted the stick around sticking her move turning “i did it see” they nod “good job” h pointed “come dinner is ready” 

The next morning shori ran outwanting to join the older adolescent hunter stood sparring, shori picked up a combistick it felt heavy as she walked up ready, the instruct looks down noticing everyone laughed. He walked up “brave one it’s too heavy to hold for you.. i will put you in a class of your own how’s that?” She nod “yes sir i’m ready to hunt” he nod turning to his students when out for a hunt do not overestimate the soft meat they surely won’t underestimate you. To them we are demons, ghost, devils and to us they are potential trophies, when attack enemy. At times humans if having a common enemy will fight with us but it will be your call to accept or act differently I’ve known many humane who helped and consider us allies others once out of fight we are at opposite” one hunter pointed “sir she is not us she is human why treat her like us when she is not us?” He turned looking at shori who stared up “my mommy said inside i am Yautja, I walk like you, speak like you bleed like you i am Yautja not human” the teacher nods “she answered your question it’s what she only knows” 

Samira ran out seeing shori with youngblood “i am sorry she is determined the elder will show her” the teacher nods “i will let her stay to observe she will be a cunning hunter i call her spirited one”


	2. Next generation of hunters

Shori understanding she is not as big as the others, her brother no matter how difficult it looks that she’d do well, she was 11 years old when she joined the scouting crew, this required two teacher the elder hunter and an elite hunter. The elite hunter turned “scouts you will armor up but you will study the places selected one trophy is what you require..your weapons as shown, combistick, wrist blade and plastercaster now go armor up and get ready shori your father has your helmet he wish to see if it fits”

Shori nod running to his quarter “father you wish to see?” He stood holding a helmet modified for her face, she walked over “here put it on” she did as told nodding “perfect your helmet is important remember it conceal and the gauntlet matches your size regardless” he helped her put on her armor “tradition when seeing their children participate in a first hunt keep your brave spirt up” he took a small skeleton trophy and tied it around her neck “may this bring you luck i will be watch close watch kn case things go wrong” he leaned down as she did the same touching forehead “i’ll make you and mom proud” she held her spear “get going we will arrive soon earth apparently earth a large city with high turmoil” she smiled as the teo walked back to the sparring area watching her brother spar to get ready one snarled “your sister be the first to fall i’m calling it she is a worthless human who thinks she’s us..human lover” Kaetus grabbed the opponent and flipped him over slamming him into the floor squeezing “you ever talk ill about sister you’ll taste my blade” the opponent tapped out as the elite roared “enough kaetus wins, shori would you step up proof your worth or back away show me you are a huntress” she walked up “yes sir” standing the larger opponent sized her up as shori stared waiting patiently seeing the large yuatja charge she side swiped and with force pinched him in the gut than kicked him in the back, she bounced ready the large hunter got up “lucky shot” he swung as she dodged but she did not count his knee to her gut as she whimpered falling to her knees “pathetic hybrid” he turned as she stared with rage tackling him she punched grawling “i..am..not..hybrid! I’m yuatja!” The elite roared “enough!” She continued angry as the elder pulled her off “stop you are strong don’t let them bruise your heart” the elite stared “this should teach everyone never underestimate one’s will you get cleaned up shori ice your hand and rest” Kaetus walked up “great work little sister i think we should call you oni” the elder nods carrying her to her room 

The ship came out of hyperspace as alarms rung shori jumped out throwing on her armor ready “what’s the warning?” The elite pointed “we have arrived on earth your playground remember what i said” each group walked to the cruiser the yuatja who challenged shori sat “no hard feelings you are tough” he hit his chest as she did the same “for the thrill of the hunt” he repeated it kaetus stared, the elite hunter and elder hunter stood ready “ok younglings it’s time for a hunt”

Earth:

The ship touched down as the ground the grouo came out helmets on “remember observr if you find a potential trophy take it scouting is a team of two shori and kita you two are traveling together” Kaetus turns “be cadeful sister humans on this planet are strange” she smiled “you be careful as well brother the rest paired up and the elder turns pointing “get going” each ran different direction cloaking.shori and kita stood on a tree branch watching it looks as if a gang fight was taking place both sneaking in for a closer look “he looks like the head chief” shori looks up kita nod “a bit fat isn’t he?” Both switch to translation boss: “you fuckin kidding me marcello think he can walk into my territory to distribute his drugs here? I want his head! if you can’t get that than i’d tak his goddamn wife i show her what a real man feels like under her” his henchmen nod “you got it boss” shori stared “what do he mean?” Kita stared “aggressive courtship you aren’t ready for that yet besides he’s speaking of taking other women as trophy” shori shuttered “ew he looks gross” kita nods “let’s go he’s on the move” shori follows matching his step as he stopped “human is on the roof keep still” shori stood like a statue both seeing the men walked passed kita turns taking her hand hiding “we must be careful if we are captured we fail pick a hostile henchmen maybe” kita stopped as alarm rang “something is happening” their links buzzed “we must head back for more lesson” she stared “we never got a trophy” he stared “true” as he was about to run the henchmen appeared, kita looks at shori let’s go” both taking their wristblade and slit their throats as both pulled decapitating their victory “come the two ran jumping building to building

Back to base the elite waited for shori and kita to arrive as the both landed “your reward?” Both lifted the heads of their first trophy “great work let’s head home for the next trial” everyone went back as the hunter nod “i will teach you all how to properly clean your prize” they nod cheering at their accomplishment. As they made it back to the larger ship the group marched as the elder pointed “everyone to the cleaning station” the group went to the area watching “ Kaetus set your trophy here and sit” He turned pointing “everyone take your spot..what i want is for you to make a incision careful to the bone but not through it” everyone took a scalpel doing as they were told “slice down so it splits once split pull the flesh and muscle from the bone” shori was excited as she oulled seeing the outline of a human skull “take the suction and begin removing any blood tendon muscle attached unfortunately the mandible will fall off take the bit of ooze to reattsch it carefully than polish your skull” shori lifted hers proud “my first hunt..mom will be so excited..um do we take it home father?” He nods “it’s yours yes it goes with you” Soon the ship touched down back to yuatja prime and shori excited took off to show samira who was preparing for the next harvest. 


	3. Second trial

Samira loved hearing shori’s tales of adventure kaetus in yuatja years an teen stood shori was younger but p, tried to match her brother in hunts having a healthy competition, the elder hunter sat looking at samira “i may be needed for a hunt” she stared “will it be long? He stared “perhaps i am close to retiting” she stood touching head with him “all i ask is you come home don’t do anything stupid” he chuckled “well i’m no Youngblood for sure and if i am killed i want you to gind a suitable mate” she stared “no..i stuck with you for ions and I won’t go to anyone who has captured my heart as you did” shori overheard “dad? Where they placing you?” He stared humans call it big apple not sure how they got it a human has somehow took a helmet off a dead hunter his body is back but the helmet was gone” she ran “let me go with you I don’t want you to die”she held on to him “little warrior i’ll be fine” she stared “no I won’t let you go” 

He stared at her thinking this child has been through it all, she fears loosing things she hold close. Kaetus walked in “ready to bring a xenomorph head?” He nod “i am ready to retrieve the queen’s head” shori turns “isn’t that dangerous?” Hunter nod “it’s a right of passage for every hunter” she stared “than i’m old enough to kill one, i’ve train everyday i’m big enough” Kaetus stared “you’re too young shori” stared “fine” pouting “i should be 15” hunter laughed “you got your mother’s heart and tongue”  
She stared at kaetus “here for luck bring it back ok” he nod “i best go to my training” he ran off as she stared samira walked over “he will be fine” she stared “the two mouth scares me” 

The day her brother left shori sat near the door watching, when she completed her training to give herself medical attention, the elder got up seeing she slept sitting near the door. Picking her up carrying her to bed samira stared “she will be a leave none behind leader” she nod as the both went to bed shori shuttered from a dream “kaetus? No don’t get caught” she ran out her room shaking “a ship! A ship” the elite hunter stood seeing shori grabbed her “wait hunter” she stared “i.is that the ship kaetus rode on?” He nods others stirred from their homes waiting samira and her husband waited as the ramp was lowered hunter’s exhausted sore and bowing shori saw families embraced as she looked “kaetus where are you” tearing up “he’s gone” looking down the elite pats her back when a triumphant roar was heard shori looked up seeing kaetus rise the head of a queen, she ran up the ramp to hug her brother “you did it!” He nods “your lucky trophy help besides i have to give it back” samira and the elder ran to hug him “I’m proud of you a true Youngblood now and soon shori will join that rank”

Shori now age 15 prepares for her xenomorph hunt this time her brother gave her a gift “for your first hunt may you rise to the top” she nods raising her spear in hamd, as the elite turns hunters inside now!”  
The ship lifted every male hunter boosted about what they’d do she notice kita sitting as the others mocked how small shori is, kita stood “shut up child bearers” the hunter stared “kita got a potential mate huh your children will be funny looking9 he sat bear shori “you ready?” She nod “my father told me with those things stay on your toes and focus but the queen she is alway ready” shori nod the ship hovered in xenomorph infested planet as it dropped the group off “good luck”

On the planet it was dark the sense of dread was all around as groups spread out kita stayed with shori the two kept eyes peeled as the shireking was clear “they know” he nod seeing the large structure “queen is in there” suddenly hordes of drones appeared as the two founght their way to the large pyramid shori blasted a tree burning the drones as they saw the steps “lets go before more comes” the sound of roars and blast was at a distance “sound like they have it covered” kita said the two looks around cautiously shori pulled out her bow ready for what jumps at them, suddenly a facehugger leaps but shori shot it away from kita “nice shot” she nods running to retrieve her arrow she pulled a couple of fingers off “could be useful she tied it to her hip. The two could hear snarles “she must be close” they snuck around peaking around seeing the queen protected by four drones “figures” behind they heard what sounded like human voices “shit had to be them getting in our way”

Cloaking the two watched as they were too close to the drones causing the shooting kita ran to shori “get down thouse loud things hurt” a bullet flew pirecing kita’s arm decloaking him “shit” the humans managed to kill the drones as he turned kita was met with stun roda “we got a creature!” One yelled shori reveals herself fighting one as they stunned her “two she’s a bit small take them both”

The elite had half his team back staring one yelled “we barely got out, shori and kita hasn’t returned” the elite stood using a falcon like drone to cower the land seeing nothing “oh no” he ran to the ship “i dont see blood but a unknown spacecraft. The ship took off as he took the hunters home, back on yuatja prime samira and her husband stood ready kaetus the same the elite ran down “kita and shori are gone..i need council members to the control room” the elder stared following samira panicked “my baby is out there please be alive” she paced the council members stared “humans took two of our own. I want a team to retrieve our younglings if you must take than do it these ratchet things enslave things they don’t know”  
Kaetus arnored up seeing his father “me and mom are going she wants a piece of them” the elder stared seeing his wife in her old armor “come both you”


	4. Human colony

Shori and kita was given a large cell their weapons removed, kita sat close “they will come find us” shori saw people in white stop and stare at them not understanding their language one smiled “she’s not like him, could females appear more human..the scientists opened the cell with guards holding stunners “it seems they understand these means pain” kita snarled shielding shori “could be related”

Yuatja ship

The Elder snarled “if the soft meat harm her i’ll rip their hearts out!” He paced annoyed thinking about what they could be doing to her. Samira and kaetus sparring he stared “mom you’re strong” she clicked “before i met your father i was top huntress in the female division of hunting I managed to kill two queens” he stared “woah” she nods “your father even tried to impress me with his collection” the elite walked over “the huntress seems to have returned” she nod “to bring my child home a mother will destroy plaanets”

Back at the research lab

They contacted the man who killed one of these things john schaefer, the hulky blond man strolled in cigarette in mouth “so you assholes found two huh?” The merc nod “yeah aa bit small i think” he looked at the two “small hell yeah they are Kids which means parents will be coming” john stared “i want a second wind” the ship hovered as the elite turned “the elder stared “samira we must do this smart stay in the shadow please my heart be careful” Kaetus stared preparing as the family ventured off they cloaked taking out guards hiding the body Samira stared translating things into yuatja language “lover they could be lower level it says lab I hope they not cutting them” he stared “let’s go” the elder turns “this does not feel right” shori saw the closking hitting the glass “papa!” The elder turns seeing shori touching the glass we’ll get you out” jahn smiled “oh good i get to extinguish more of you big ugly pissed I killed one of you?” Kaetus turns “shori get back” she ruvik as john shot breaking the glass. The Elder charged tackling john, he smiled “big boy want to play” he took his pistol shooting the elder in the shoulder, samira saw his second aim and kicked john, her kick nearly snapped his neck but he rolled to his side as she ran to her husband “lover he got you in the shoulder” shori ran “papa?” Kita joined as Kaetus didn’t trust john. The large man smiled getting up kaetus stood up with a challenge growl “oh another kid oh i mean man step up and i’ll end you” shori turns taking kaetus dagger staring yelling “you hurt father” in the yuatja’s language she ran cutting his arm but John grabbed her by the hair “wait you’re human speak English kid” samira turns he noticed her clicks were calming “wait you think this is your kid? Who did you kidnap her from?” Samira tilt her head confused as the elite appeared “stole her no she is our clan, mother died in battle and we take her home” he cut john’s side forcing him to let go

John whipped around “you 7ft tall asshole!” The elite snarled “human filth you killed my kin” while john occuped his eyes on the elite she ran biting him in the leg drawing blood he screamed as samira sharled slamming into him as shori grabbed her arm, the elder turns cloaking kita “everyone go!” The group charged escaping into the night. The humans tried to fibd them but turned “one day they will return.

Yuatja prime

Shori stared at her father “i..i failed to get a queen head” she sat kneeled he stared “rise my child you learnt something much more, and will continue to growl strong i will not always be around your mother and myself” she nod “i..I understand” he took her helmet drawing a symbol “for bravery in the hunt and kita said you are amazing with the bow and arrows” she smiled “i think he likes me” he laughed as she stared “I could never bear a child with him could i?” The elder stared “no your anatomy is different” she stared..”i will go train again”


	5. Ceremony

Shori now 18 years old stood with other yaujta warriors ready to become blooded, her brother now an elite and one of the fiercest hunters in her clan paced. She knew this was the time young hunters found a mate, but she never showed how upset she was when men charged to the girls they were into. “You have all survived challenges that would kill the Inexperienced, but you shown what it means to be true blooded” samira stared proud wishing her husband was not on a hunt as shori was given her smart disc and new armor plate she bowed to her brother, who returned her gesture back soon everyone roared. While the males get sized up by the female, shori sat near the ship launch “i did it dad, please come home..it feels better when you’re here, you were the face I remembered as a child” her smart disc in hand as she felt a calm hand placed on her shoulder “i shall wait with you shori” she turns “kita I thought a girl would try to jump for you he shook, many has but i only seem interested in one, bizarre isn’t it?” Shori stared “yeah it is you have many trophies and decorations of that around your neck” he touched the skulls around his neck, he stared his top mandible clicked “maybe the girl i pick is extremely different but blood is like mine, while we fought each other he learnt to appreciate strength in her skills, other girl question how we...i create offsprings with a person maybe we can figure it out” she stared confused in a way as he brought her to him she clamps her smart disc as he brought his forehead to her “i picked you shori, I couldn’t care less about how different we are” shori teared up “but how do i give you what you need?” He spoke “I’ve learned humans bear children and some abandons them hurt them, when i was on earth i came to meet a child like that she stared at my cloak smiling they give her offering but only to quiet her9 he took her hand “i will pleasure you as your mate, keep you warm if we hunt together, never abandon you..my heart beat for you my shori” samira saw and smiled “her little girl becoming an adult”

Soon the large cruiser appeared as yuatja hunters carried samira’s husband down, shori turned screaming “father!” A hunter stared “he wish to return home..I stopped the bleeding but he will need time to recover” samira shook “take him to the medbay i’ll sleep there tonight” kita held shori close as kaetus stared his mate looking “will he be okay??” Kaetus fist tighten “he better be whoever did this will die” going to shori “i see you Chose a mate kita” he nod “yes your sister will be my mate..i do not care if any speak ill of me, i’m a fierce hunter in the jungle and out” Kaetus stared “just be there for her... and i’d break your jaw if you hurt her” he nods shori smiled “i want to know who did...” she stared “I don’t think i have to find out it’s the human john schaefer” she turns “i want to hunt” kita nods “i’ll come as well kaetus nods masuna you keep intel on my father’s condition” she stared “be safe and may your hunt thrive”

The group left ready to hunt, this particular human thrived on killing yuatjas, shori sat with kita as kaetus flew at times he smiled thinking his sister got a great mate and how funny it was the one who picked on her and she beat up. Shori made lunch while they kaetus placed the ship on auto pilot. Kita sat “smells great” she turned “well thank you mom definitely made sure I learnt to cook” kita laughed “i’m a lucky guy than you cook and pack heat” kaetus stared “ok no love making on my ship please don’t” she stared “oh quiet if your girl was here, you’d be all over her” he smiled “well it’s my ship” she shook her head as kaetus stared “we better rest up the hunt will be...” he heard rumbling in the cargo his weapon in hand till masuna fell out “w.what how’d you?” She stared “”I couldn’t let you get hurt” he sighed walking her to the others kita stood “well guess you can have fun” kita took shori’s hand “we are resting” going to their quarters they rolled a mat out and blankets resting she curled under him for heat In the other room kaetus stared “I cannot believe you found a way in just on earth please stay on the ship ok” she nod as he laid down she walked over curling near him 

The alarm rang as everyone got up “We are nearky there” kita stretches “shoti it’s best to do this prevent muscle spasms” she smiled stretching with him. Masuna stared “they seem to complete each other different in look but are one” kaetus nod “ they are sync” she stared “but she will never produce a youngling for him” he stared “yeah but they don’t care it seem” she stared as kita and shori walked up “so this bug how will we lore him out?” Kaetus stared as shori smiled kita turns “shori will not be bait” masuna stared “why not both act as if you are wounded and she can’t pull you to safety?” Kita stared “that’s horrible we see he’s out hunting it appears earth has big game lets spice our hunting skills” they nod we land and make a home there it be an experiencel 

Soon the ship cloaked as the got out “we better caught food for tonight and look out for humans” kita and shori nod running off, i bet this is how mom and dad spent their days” kita and shori prowled spotting a couger shori rose a bow till she heard a bang. Kita stared “others out here cloak and watch” the two sat As a heavy man walked out “got a big girl” she turn listening as two large men walked up “practice for the inhuman prey huh?” He laughed “almost got a grey head one but his men got him collected his blood though.” His friend sat lyou said they had a human with them.” He nod “yeah she is kinda wild gotta be adult now” kita fist tighten shori held his hand while the two left uncloaked he stared “how dare he speak that way about you” shori stared “let him he will get his in the end” she kissed his hand “ease yourself don’t want to rush or he will hurt you” he calmed down “you’re right”

As john and his friend walked, John playfully pushed his friend as he hit something hard “fuck what was that?” Rubbing his head. John sighed “damn they back, but they are here there’s only animals” he friend smiled “maybe it’s on vacation” he stared “savages probably don’t do vacation their idea be killing..just stay alert can’t trust them” kita and shori set up their camp where they found tracks, i bet your brother found something or is setting their camp up” she nod “i his mates pretty good at hunting wild things“ he leans near a tree yawning a bit shori sat on top of him he placed his head on hers rolling it in a circular manner unaware john and his friend site was near their and was watching “he’s gonna bang her a human, she’d never know what a human feels like at least we have lips man” he whispered, shori closed her eyes feeling kita’s hand dance around her skin he clicked and purred John looks back “we can take them just got to be smart the girl must be last” they rushed out not knowing kaetus and his mate was in a tree “sorry to breakup your mating ritual but i got creatures invading my planet get the hell out“ shori turns “you hurt my father” he stared “guess she learned “he is good man we will hurt you” John smile “come here girl show me..i can be crazy as well as many i put down” she yelled her dagger in hand charged As he grabbed her hand spinning her around kita started to move til john goes “I wouldn’t” a gun to her side “i like the head thing you two did is this kissing to you guys? I mean you could rip her lips off” john’s Friend had his gun drawn to her as she smiled “kind of provocative dressed like that right” he turned her around “this is how humans do” he planted a kiss as she smack him he stared angry “bitch!” He kit her back balling his fist kita charged tackling john as he swung john took a knife piercing kita’s side kicking him off kita roared in pain as shori got up running to kita she turned standing over kita to protect john smiled “how nice..” Kaetus shot a plastercanon in front to stop schaefer , he looks up “ambush didn’t think you did that” shori turns “you ok” he nod “just need a medkit “ she took hers out and started cleaning his wounds as she began sewing him up, he got up holding his side kaetus jumped staring angry his mate on the other side revealing herself John looks “”so who will fight first?” 

Kaetus walked up mimicking his voice “how nice” John laugh as he charged kaetus stepped to the side punching the back of his head with force knocking him out. His friend shot at the trees but masuna dodged firing back Giving shori time escape with kita. Kaetus carried john as masuna uppercuts john’s Friend carrying him to the ship. Both placed in a box as kita sat “hope a harsh punishment is give” shori rested her head on him “you will heal” he touched his side “i get my first battle wound” she rubs her cheek on his “my hero” the ship lifted up vanishing in the night sky.


	6. Prisoner

John schaefer and his friend was now prisoners of a alien group, kita walked passed as john taunted “i can make your human girlfriend scream” kita growls until shori enter “kita no!” She Stood next to him putting her hand to his cheek “he’s try to get you to release him don’t let him work you up” he clicked “thank you your voice clears my mind” he brought his face to hers as the rubbed” john’s friend stared “I don’t get it nothing alike but she’d screw it...but hey i’d bang her to9

Kita and shori relaxed in their room and heard kaetus and masuna having fun “he thought we’d be like that” kita chuckled as she crawled close to him holding her tight she smiled removing her top looking at him “might as well splurge” he purred she leaned forward nibbling on his shoulder as he gasp his hand grasped her behind squeezing as she lowered herself he roared in pleasure once she finished he rolled on top of her inserting his manhood into her thrusting. It was their first courtship and he sealed the deal of claiming her she gasp in heat as he sped up his thrust

He finished hearing a gasp “I can’t believe we did it shori smiled “you wow is all i can say” kita strokes her face “you were incredible as well my father use to say guys drink after but i rather stifk under you” john stared pacing “gotta find a way out of here kill those kids” the ship stayed on course home as they slept shori got out to get water, John somehow got lose and grabbed shori “ha you little bitch thought i’d not get lose!” She screamed trying to run as he mocked her killed your kin and as for your boyfriend he’s gonna watch me give you the best loving” she teared up seeing kita struggle to breathe. Shori jolted from sleep shaking as kita got up turning “shori? You ok.” She teared up looking at his throst “y.you’re alive!” He stared “of course what happened he held her “i dreamt john killed everyone and he assaulted me while you were dying” he stared “no one will separate us.” Kaetus walked in “we nearly here suit up mother said father has yet to recover” shori nod looking down the two got dress as a elite hunter stood.the crew Walked out dragging john and his friend, everyone stare$ on pounted “ugly aren’t they and soft looking” john growled at children who hid another elder stared “this creature nearly killed a councilman John laughed “I don’t understand your stupid language I could sa6 speak english but...” shori stared “i will translate” John smile “you my lawyer?” The councilman growled “you hunt us even when we walk passed you” john staredvat shori translates John turns “you nearly killed my brother” shori response “he was not if our clan many yuatja out here”john stared “sorry you all look alike to me big and ugly” shori smacked john “oh sorry you fucked a big ugly ” shori kicked him

Samira joined the trial snarling “i want to beat him” John smile “women really can’t call her a pussy but she got a nice rack when i kill her i’ll make them into a amMo bag” shori punched him “that is my mother” looking at council members “i want to challenge him” kita stared objecting shori turns “don’t worry I want to shut this thing up and feed h8m to the dogs” John schaefer smile “little girl you are no match honey and you belong with your own kind” the member nod as shori walked up “i am where I belong my second mother raised me when my biological mother died fighting a worst abomination they tried to have my father. The elder you hurt was the only male i knew had my mother buried with all honorable hunters here, you will never understand!” The two ran as shori ducked landing a blow to the back of his knee keeping distant kita and the others cheered a large circle around the fighters, schaefer stared “impressive woman”

She stared ready again but john grabbed her pulling her to him squeezing “i’ll break your neck or i can escape kill as many as possible” she fought gasping kita fist tighten as he stormed up “don’t get it twisted boy i’ll end her!” Samira clicked as shori struggled more her leg dangling but she kicked between his leg causing him to drop her “ahh! You dirty bitch” shefell gasping as he crawled pinning her and began slapping her, she kicked him but he got a few cuts in “your blood it’s green like there’s” samira looks up to see her husband walkout snarling as john pierced the knife in her shoulder “agh!” The elder picked john up throwing him as the hunter turns guarding shori “oh daddy’s back” he charged as the hunter picked his plaster gun and shot him in the leg taking it off “agh” he turned to his daughter picking her up samira followed as everyone left kita turns to john, the hunter patched her up “you were foolish bringing him here” she stared “I wanted revenge..he nearly killed you” he stared placing a hand to her “our lives when we Step out can be our last there will be a day I won’t come back but you honor my life than revenge it makes you do foolish things like this, my child I’ve watched you grow on earth and here, i will always be proud of my shori, i named you after my sister.” Kita stood as the elder spoke “come close” he did as told “i hear you chose a mate?” He nod “i did and it’s shori I sealed our bond” he turned snarling as he backed up challenging “I understand she won’t bare a child for me but we will take one in if have to, i care little what others Think” shori stared “dad?” He turned “you chose good boy” he nod walking to shori resting his head on her hand “I should have ended him”

She rubbed his face “maybe we hunt together a couple i hear you will be experiencing you own lone hunt of earth” he nod “i’d be happy if you hunt with me” the elder stared his wife snuck behind him “it’s like our relationship” he nod samira smile “i want you two to take my old ship it still runs well call it a gift”the two nods as they had a home of their own “be careful and look out for each other” the two walked out dragging john and his friend away goign to their new ship kita threw them both in a box screaming how tight it was shori stared “it’s not suppose to be comfortable” she locked it as kita sat piloting the ship, as they flew the galaxy for a new hunt “we head to earth love”


End file.
